<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Family by layslikefrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167885">We Are Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/layslikefrito/pseuds/layslikefrito'>layslikefrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/layslikefrito/pseuds/layslikefrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Rapinoe loves her friends, but she also misses her girlfriend. And Megan's friends miss her smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Sue Bird/ Megan Rapinoe, Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first ever attempt at this, and this was just sitting in my brain. Feel free to drop comments and let me know what you think, and if you want to see more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megan Rapinoe loves her friends dearly. She really does. She would do anything for them. This already proved to be true when she drove down three hours from Seattle to Portland to console a bawling Tobin Heath. When Tobin called her at one in the morning crying her eyes out, she didn't question anything, she got in her car and went. When she got to Tobin's Portland apartment, she just held her weeping friend. </p><p>When Tobin finally stopped crying, Megan asked her, “Tobs what’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re gonna be mad at me” The Jersey native says.</p><p>Megan sighs, “Tobin you’re sitting here crying at almost 5 in the morning, what could you say that would make me mad at you? What’s the deal, dude?”</p><p>Tobin looks up sheepishly, “I just miss Christen”</p><p>Megan stares down at her with a blank expression, “You just miss Christen? The same Christen you just spent the entirety of camp with? The same Christen who you went home with after camp? The same Christen who just left this very apartment yesterday? The same Christen who will be back in this very apartment today?”</p><p>“Yeah, her.” Tobin responds without looking up.</p><p>“Ok well goodnight,”, Pinoe says as she starts to stand from the bed and exit the room.</p><p>“Wait, Pinoe, where are you going? I need someone to hold me!” Tobin half yells from the bed.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight before Christen comes home to an empty apartment and no one to hold.” Pinoe emptily threatens.</p><p>“You wouldn’t do that to me.” Tobin chuckles at her.</p><p>“Correction, I wouldn’t do that to Christen. Goodnight Tobs.” </p><p>So yes, Megan Rapinoe absolutely loves her friends. So much that she continues to be the fifth wheel. </p><p>A double date night in the town between Ash, Ali, Christen, and Tobin was about to get a plus one. They had avoided telling Pinoe in hopes of it just being the four of them, so she wouldn’t feel left out of the couple activities. But Christen and Ali being the sweethearts that they are decided last minute that it wouldn’t be the same without their pink haired friend. Neither of the two women wanted to be the one to invite her, in fear of making it seem like a pity invite. So they did the most logical thing they could think of, make Ashlyn and Tobin rock, paper, scissors over who had to inviter her.<br/>
“Ash just invite her.” Ali says to her fiancee as she continues doing her makeup. </p><p>“Ash just invite her,” Ash mocks under her breath, “I am, woman. Now relax.”</p><p>Ali looks over at Ash and raises an eyebrow. Ash ignores her stare in favor of grabbing her phone to call Pinoe. After ending the call and deciding to meet downstairs in an hour, Ash went to continue getting ready. </p><p>“Hello wonderful people of this room.” Tobin says as she barges in the room using the spare key Ali gave them, with Christen trailing behind her.</p><p>“Wow Tobs, you’re in a great mood. Excited for tonight?” Ali asks her.</p><p>“Why yes Ms. Alexandra, I am in a great mood. Great sex will do that to you.” Tobin replies as she lies on the bed beside Ashlyn.</p><p>“Tobin!” Christen shrieks as she turns bright pink from Tobin’s outburst.</p><p>“Dude gross get off,” Ash says as she tries to push Tobin off of her.</p><p>“I did already, thanks.” Tobin smiles at her.</p><p>As the four members of the gang gathered to meet their fifth downstairs, Ali had trailed behind to make a quick phone call. When they had gotten downstairs, they saw their best friend in a mood that was not her usual chipper self. </p><p>“Hey Pinoe, ready to rock?” Tobin asks as she puts her arm around her.</p><p>“Let’s roll Toby Tobs.” Megan says with a smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes.</p><p>The gang heads out the front doors, as Ali once again trails a little behind and looks over her shoulders to make sure everything was set. </p><p>After having dinner at a local bar and grill, the five of them head to the mall and do a little shopping. They get small gifts that they can put in their suitcases and bring back to their families. Tobin and Ash even decide to go into the kiddie stores to get gifts for their nieces and nephews. Pinoe, who would usually tag along with the two goofballs, decided to sit this one out and wait with Ali and Christen. They of course notice the shift in their friend’s demeanor and question her about it.</p><p>“Pinoe, you ok?” questions Christen.</p><p>“Yeah, Chris. I’m good. Just a little tired.”<br/>
Christen looks at her with concern, “Are you sure? If you were tired you shouldn’t have let us drag you with us.”</p><p>“Of course I wanted to be with you guys, you guys are my family. There’s no one I’d want to be with right now.” Megan says honestly.</p><p>Ali looks at her skeptically, “Hmm, no one? Of all the people you could be with right now, you want to be with us?” </p><p>“Well Ali, do you want me to be gone, sheesh?” Megan laughs. </p><p>Christen rolls her eyes, “Megs you know we love you. But we also know you miss Sue. We just don’t want you to feel like a fifth wheel or a burden. We love you and whatever we’re doing, you’re doing.”</p><p>Pinoe purses her lips and raises her brows, “Chris, I love you guys too, but some things y’all be doing, should just be y’all doing them.”</p><p>Ali and Christen laugh and roll their eyes at their dramatic friend and look over to the sound of Ash’s booming voice.</p><p>“Babe,” she calls to Ali, “Look at what I got.” She says holding up a brand new hot wheels set. </p><p>“Aww, did you get that for Jameson?”</p><p>Ash looks at her with a confused look, “Umm, no. Why would I get this for Jameson, he isn’t here. This is for me, Pinoe, and Tobin.” </p><p>Ali looks at Christen and mutters, “Of course it is.”, causing the younger of the two to laugh. </p><p>“I’m surprised no one has recognized us tonight,” Tobin says with a tone of observation.</p><p>“It’s obviously my glasses Toby Tobs. I already told you guys, with these baby’s on, I could be anyone.” Pinoe replies to Tobin’s comment. </p><p>As they begin their trek out of the mall, towards the pier, the four friends try to get their fifth to open up more. </p><p>The youngest of the five starts, filling in Ash and Tobin on what they missed while in the toy store. “So in while we were waiting for you guys, we discovered why the French killer has been so down lately.” </p><p>“She misses her woman.” Ash and Tobin say at the same time.<br/>
“And I know all about this one Pinoe, you are so not alone, dude. I always miss my woman.” Tobin sighs dejectedly. </p><p>“Tobin, your woman is right there, what are you talking about?” Ash replies to her.</p><p>“Hey,” Christen interrupts, “ I am not property. And I don’t see a ring on this finger, so I am nobody’s woman. I am my own woman.”</p><p>Tobin looks at Christen then turns back to the other three, “Well now that she’s done with all that, yes I miss my woman.” She looks at Christen pointedly. “Yes you are your own woman but you’re also my woman. And don’t worry about your ring, it’s on its way.”</p><p>“Anyways,” she continues, “The point is, yes I am extremely lucky to be able to see Chris a lot more than you get to see Sue, but our time is limited too. We’ve been fortunate enough to have this last year be a world cup year so we got to see each other a lot, but now it’s back to regularly scheduled programming. We still live in two different states. And yes, it’s only an hour and a half flight but we still have a job to do that takes us all across the country. And the couple of times we do play each other, we’re on borrowed time. I would kill to be able to go home to the woman I love every single day. But I can’t. We can’t. And I’m not comparing our situations to say who has it worse, but I’m letting you know that I understand Pinoe. And also you definitely have it worse. I don’t understand how you’re not constantly crying. We don’t want you to feel like a fifth wheel. That’s the last thing we ever want. You’re not a burden and you bring so much fun and laughter into our little family.”</p><p>The four of them stare at Tobin wide eyed, before Pinoe finally speaks, “Tobin Powell, in all the years I’ve known you, that may have been the most mature thing I’ve ever heard you say. And I love you all the more for saying it,” She smiles as she hugs the lanky midfielder. </p><p>“Now that ToTo is done preaching, yes I miss Sue. I always miss Sue. And yes I’ve missed her a little more than usual. But that’s just because, we’re both preparing for the Olys, so our time just became that much more limited. You guys never make me feel like a fifth wheel or a burden. If anything Ali and Chris are the fourth and fifth wheel. And they do their own thing too, so there are no extra wheels in this family.” Pinoe smiles as she looks at her little circle. </p><p>“Well now that that’s established, are you guys ready to head back? It’s freezing out here.” Christen asks the group.</p><p>“I second that sister, let’s roll.” Pinoe says as she begins to walk to the front of the pier with Ash and Christen.</p><p>“Man, you can’t take California people anywhere,” Ali says with a shake of her head.</p><p>“Tell me about it, the weather drops below 70 and all of a sudden they have beanies and uggs on.” Tobin says with a laugh as they walk to catch the California natives.</p><p>As they walk into the lobby of the hotel the gang insists on walking Pinoe to her room, much to her chagrin.</p><p>“Alright guys, I already know you love me. But I think I can make it to my room by myself.” Pinoe tells them as they stop by the elevator.</p><p>“Well, we just want to make sure. You know, one in eight women who walk alone-” Christen starts before being interrupted by Ash.</p><p>“Ugh you see what you caused Pinoe? Just let us walk you so she can be quiet.” Ash says with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Hey,” Tobin smacks Ash’s shoulder, ‘Don’t talk about my woman like that. We discussed this already, only behind her back.”</p><p>“Hey,” the green eyed woman gasps, “You guys talk about me behind my back?” </p><p>“Yes.” Ash and Pinoe say clearly, at the same time Tobin says, “No.”, with Ali in the back, minding her business, texting away on her phone.</p><p>Tobin shoots them a glare, “Okay fine, yes. But only when you talk using analytics.”</p><p>Christen continues to frown and dodge Tobin as they get off the elevator and walk down the hallway towards Pinoe’s room. “Okay dudes, this is it.” Pinoe says as they stop in front of her door.”</p><p>“Can I pee?” Ash asks with a smile.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah fine. C’mon.” Pinoe says with a roll of her eyes and a smile as she enters the door, the rest of the gang following behind her with smiles on their faces. </p><p>As she turns the lights on she sees a long figure just chilling on her bed.</p><p> “Oh hey, Sue” she says as she walks past her to show Ash the bathroom.</p><p>The other five occupants of the room watch in humor as realization hits their pink haired goofball as she turns around.</p><p>“SUE!” Pinoe yells as she does a 180 and launches herself on top of her girlfriend. “Oh my god! How did you get here? How long have you been here? Are you staying? Who cares, if you’re not I’m coming with you.” She fires questions at Sue, who’s still trying to recover from catching all her weight on her chest. </p><p>“Well hello to you, too fireball.” Sue says as she kisses Pinoe. “To answer your questions, one, I flew. Two, I’ve been here since you guys left. Three, I am staying. Four, when it is time for me to go, as much as I’d like it, you are not coming with me. Christen, Ali, and those other two knuckleheads over there helped me plan to surprise you.” </p><p>Pinoe jumps off the bed and rushes over to her friend and hugs them all at once, “You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Ali, is this why you were on your phone all night? You think I didn’t notice.”</p><p>Ali laughs, “Yes. I was making sure Sue was all set.”</p><p>Pinoe reaches out to hug them again, “Ugh, I really fucking love you guys. Do you know that? The best chosen family ever.”</p><p>“Ok well, we’re gonna let you guys catch up. Have fun, but not too much fun. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Tobin says as the four of them begin shuffling out the door.</p><p>Pinoe returns to her spot on the bed on top of Sue. The pair spend the next hour catching up and sharing sweet kisses. After a particularly heavy kiss, Sue asks, “So, what do you want to do now?” </p><p>Pinoe smirks up at Sue, “I can think of something.”</p><p>Sue smirks back and cups Pinoe’s cheek, “Oh yeah? Like what?”</p><p>Pinoe smiles, “Well, Ash and Tobin have this new hot wheels set…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>